Love Like Butterfly
by Jae Mi Lindudtsz
Summary: cerita pertama dari penulis abal-abal ini... Kisah cinta dari berbagai pasangan, dari yang bahagia hingga berduka... YeWook, KriTaoOnKey, KaiSoo, JinV, BangHim, KeO dan MyungYeol... summary gagal, typo masih bertebaran,, mohon kritik dan saran bagi penulis pemula ini... gomawo


chap 1 yang aku _repos_t ulang setelah aku _publish_ untuk pertama kalinya...

masih terlalu banyak kekurangan dan _typo_ beterbangan dimana-mana...

Jaemi sudah menemukan bagaimana konsep untuk kisah ini nantinya...

semoga bisa memuaskan_ readers-deul_ sekalian...

* * *

**Title : Love Like Butterfly**

**Cast : - Super Junior Yesung - Ryeowook**

**\- EXO Kris - Tao**

**\- SHINee Onew &amp; Key**

**\- EXO Kai &amp; Kyungsoo**

**\- BTS Jin &amp; Taehyung**

**\- B.A.P Bang Yongguk &amp; Kim Himchan**

**\- VIXX Ken &amp; Leo**

**\- Infinite Myungsoo &amp; Sungyeol**

**Rate : T (aman...)**

**Genre : Romance, Poetry**

**Disclaimer : untuk cast milik diri mereka, keluarga, teman, saudara dan managemen mereka sendiri,,**

**untuk puisi ini milik seseorang yang tidak Jae ketahui karena setelah bertanya pada mbah google pun,**

**si embah juga tidak menjawab...**

**alhasil Jaemi menyerah untuk melanjutkan pencarian...**

****Tapi kisah ini murni hasil otak pas-pas an milik Jaemi...  
****

* * *

****Ini masih prolog dan cast-nya saja,,****

****untuk kisah dalam cerita ini saling berhubungan meski dengan sedikit pemaksaan...****

****tapi kisahnya tetap akan jadi satu alur...****

* * *

****Ini kisah Yaoi karena jujur Jaemi nggak terlalu suka GS apalagi straight,,****

****kalo nggak suka boleh klik tinda silang merah di ujung kanan atas layar anda...****

****selamat menikmati dan membaca... :)****

* * *

**Cinta Ibarat Kupu-Kupu**

Makin kau kejar, makin ia menghindar, tapi bila kau biarkan ia terbang.

Ia akan menghampirimu disaat kau tak menduganya.

Cinta bisa membahagiakanmu tapi sering pula ia menyakiti.

Cinta itu hanya istimewa, apabila kau berikan pada seseorang yang layak menerimanya...

Jadi... tenang tenang saja jangan terburu-buru hingga kau bisa memilih yang terbaik.

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... RAGU - RAGU DENGAN PERNIKAHAN**

Cinta bukanlah perkara menjadi "ORANG SEMPURNA"nya seseorang.

Justru perkara menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantu menjadikan dirimu sempurna.

(Super Junior YeWook_Yesung &amp; Ryeowook)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... TIPE PLAYBOY / PLAYGIRL**

Jangan katakan "AKU CINTA PADAMU" bila kau tidak benar-benar peduli padanya.

Jangan bicarakan soal perasaan-perasaan itu bila tidak benar-benar adanya.

Jangan kau sentuh hidup seseorang bila kau berniat mematahkan hatinya.

Jangan menatap kedalam matanya bila kau tahu apa yang kau katakan cuma DUSTA.

Hal terkejam yang bisa dilakukan ialah membuat seseorang jatuh cinta,

padahal kau tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menerimanya saat ia terjatuh.

(EXO KrisTao_Kris &amp; Tao)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... SUDAH MENIKAH**

Kalau Cinta jangan katakan "INI SALAHMU !" tapi maafkan aku ya?

Bukan "KAU DIMANA?!" melainkan "AKU DISINI, KENAPA?"

Bukan "KOK BISA SIH KAU BEGITU ?" tapi "AKU MENGERTI"

Dan bukan "COBA, SEANDAINYA KAU... " akan tetapi "TERIMA KASIH YA, KAMU BEGITU..."

(SHINee OnKey_Onew &amp; Key)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... PATAH HATI**

Sakit patah hati bertahan selama kau menginginkannya dan akan mengiris luka sedalam kau membiarkannya.

Tantangannya bukanlah bagaimana bisa mengatasi,

melainkan apa yang bisa diambil sebagai pelajaran dan hikmahnya.

(EXO KaiSoo_Kai &amp; Kyungsoo)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... BELUM PERNAH JATUH CINTA**

Bagaimana kalau jatuh cinta : Mau jatuh,jatuhlah tapi jangan sampai terjerumus,

Tetaplah konsisten tapi jangan terlalu "NGOTOT".

Berbagilah dan jangan sekali-kali tidak _Fair_.

Berpengertianlah dan cobalah untuk tidak menuntut,

siap-siaplah untuk terluka dan menderita,

tapi jangan kau simpan semua rasa sakitmu itu.

(BTS JinTae_Jin &amp; Taehyung)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... INGIN MENGUASAI**

Hatimu patah melihat yang kau cintai berbahagia dengan oranglain,

tapi seharusnya akan lebih sakit mengetahui bahwa yang kau cintai ternyata tidak bahagia bersamamu.

(B.A.P BangHim_Bang Yongguk &amp; Kim Himchan)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... TAKUT MENGAKUI**

Cinta menyakitkan bila anda putuskan hubungan dengan seseorang.

Malah lebih sakit lagi bila seseorang memutuskan hubungan denganmu.

Tapi cinta paling menyakitkan bila orang yang kau cintai,

sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaanmu terhadapnya.

(VIXX KeO_Ken &amp; Leo)

* * *

**Untuk kalian yang ... MASIH BERTAHAN MENCINTAI SESEORANG YANG SUDAH PERGI**

Hal menyedihkan dalam hidup ialah bila kau bertemu seseorang lalu jatuh cinta,

hanya kemudian pada akirnya kau menyadari bahwa dia bukanlah jodohmu.

Dan kau telah menyia-nyiakan bertahun-tahun untuk seseorang yang tidak layak.

Kalau sekarangpun ia sudah tak layak, 10 tahun dari sekarangpun ia juga tak akan layak.

Maka biarkan ia pergi dan lupakan.

(Infinite MyungYeol_Myungsoo &amp; Sungyeol)

* * *

penulis masih baru dalam dunia _fanfiction_, jadi mohon bimbingan dan batuan dengan memberikan kritik dan saran...

asal jangan mem-bash penulis, kisah dan _cast_ dari cerita ini...

lebih baik menjadi _silent readers_ daripada saya sakit hati dengan kata-kata yang setajam pisau...

ini adalah kisah pertama yang penulis buat,, jadi _mian_ nila banyak _typo_ bertebaran dan kisahnya membingungkan atau alurnya kecepetan.

terakhir,,

bagi yang ingin memberi kritik dan saran silakan...

tapi bila tidak ingin,, jadi _siders_-pun juga boleh...

KAMSAHAMNIDA


End file.
